


TIMESTAMP: Steve's POV - Chapter 10

by mrspadrona



Series: The 'Auana Club [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: The Sound of Engines is told exclusively from Danno's POV so I thought you might like to have a quick glimpse into the mind of Steve McGarrett. Just a little looksie at how he's doing, how he got here and what he's doing.Plus ... who doesn't love a little smut?





	

Steve McGarrett was not a man who does things by half. He’d learned early on that if you are doing something, put everything you have into completing the mission no matter the cost. This was a lesson that had been drilled into him since he could remember, something his father had insisted on. When he’d been learning how to surf, he spent every available moment on the water. When his father had taught him how to shoot, he’d gone to the range every single day and learned to fire every weapon he could lay his hands on. When he’d been told by his father that he had to leave the island to protect himself from the Yakuza, he’d done one better and joined the military so he could take that knowledge home. There had never been any doubt in his mind that he’d eventually come back home to Auana, nor that he would do everything and anything he could to earn his place in his father’s club. It had killed him to have to leave, growing up believing that the club came first before anything else but his father had insisted and promised his cut would be here when it was time to come back.

When he’d graduated top of his class at BUD/s, it wasn’t a surprise to his father or his sister. He’d always pushed himself for excellence in everything and having Freddie beside him to make him go harder, longer and better than he thought made him a better SEAL. He winced, thinking of Freddie. Freddie was the reason he’d taken Nick Taylor to the very edge of dead and it had only been the other members of the team yanking him back that had saved that piece of shit’s life. Nick Taylor had decided a pay day was better than being a SEAL and he’d fed bad intel to the Team going for an extraction. Instead of walking into a half occupied village, they’d been run into an ambush that had ended with the loss of 3 SEALs, including Freddie. Nick was currently housed at Leavenworth in Kansas but Steve had a friend or two that was keeping him updated on when that might change. Steve wasn’t done with Taylor … he was on a special list. Once he committed to something, Steve McGarrett would see it through to the end. Which apparently now included one Danno Williams. 

He wasn’t sure when the attraction had started but he could damn well feel the thick of it now. From day one, he’d been finding excuses and reasons to hang around the loud mouthed haole. When he’d first seen him come striding into Dad’s (Chin Ho’s now) office and just melt into the chair, the physical attraction had been immediate. Compact muscle, shoulders you could hang off of and an ass that should be illegal in at least half the known world. He was all bravado and mouth, but you could see the calculating way he sized up every room and the dangerous slink of his body when he was explaining something to an unwilling listener. That first day, after they’d visited Flippa and he’d seen the casual devastation Danno had visited on the native, Steve was almost embarrassed to admit even to himself that he’d come home and barely made it through the door before his hands were yanking his jeans off and he palmed his cock. Barely 3 strokes had him sinking down to the floor with his cum striped across his own stomach and thighs. He didn’t know if he’d said anything that first time but later, after he’d showered and he was in his own bed with a bottle of lube, he knew he’d cried out Danno’s name as he jerked off again. And every day since, he’d managed to cum at least once while thinking of his partner. He knew it wasn’t healthy and could possibly get his ass kicked but the flirtation between them was always heavy and he just couldn’t bring himself to think there wasn’t something there. So he made excuses to be around and to learn more about Danno and his life.

Careful to never go too far, he found himself surrounded in short order. First there was Grace, who’d hugged him the first time he’d met her and had proceeded to adopt him as “Uncle Seal”. She’d somehow managed to convince him that Danno wouldn’t kill him if he brought her to Kahuku and he’d been planning a trip out there for a couple of weeks now. She glared at him if he didn’t wear his lid (something he’d never done before her) and seemed to have a wisdom that went decades beyond her age. 

Then there was Danno himself. Steve had never known anyone so tactile or loud and at first, he wasn’t sure if his fledgling attraction could survive someone so … there. But he soon found that it only made it stronger. Every time he would tell Steve something, his hand would be on his shoulder or brushing his body against Steve’s own or he’d tap Steve’s cheek to make a point. He was always in his personal space and slotting up against Danno seemed to feel natural. 

The dangerous way Danno seemed to work was … well fuck, who was he kidding … watching Danno work was a jerk-off session waiting to happen. It didn’t matter that what he was doing was bloody and illegal and usually ended with someone begging for him to stop … the light in his eyes and that almost feral grin he wore went straight to Steve’s cock and he’d jerked off more than once thinking about Danno standing over him with that same look on his face while his cock stretched his hole open. He’d fucked himself a few times thinking about it as well … although his fingers in his ass were no match for what he imagined Danno’s cock would feel like.

Of course, because the universe was a cruel mistress, now Steve didn’t HAVE to imagine what Danno’s cock was like. Because as he’d realized Danno really didn’t have any clothes to change in to after his shower, Steve had gone upstairs to get a pair of sleep pants and was bringing them to the bathroom for Danno to wear when he caught sight of him IN the shower … jerking his cock with his head back and his legs spread wide.

Steve went still … he knew damn well he should turn around and walk back downstairs. He should put the sleep pants back in his room and when Danno came back downstairs, he could offer to get him something to sleep in. He absolutely should not be standing in the doorway of his own bathroom with his cock suddenly hard enough to make him light-headed while he watched the blonde thrusting his hips back and forth in his fist … watching that (quite frankly stupidly impressive) cock sliding over his fingers as he imagined what it would taste like on his tongue. He was going to go … he was. He was going to turn around and walk back down the hallway … he just had to get that message down to his feet. Because they weren’t listening. Or maybe it was his legs … maybe they were the problem … they didn’t seem to want to move. 

He was rooted to the spot as Danno’s fist pumped faster and he heard him sucking air into his mouth as he came against the shower door. Thank whatever deity you want that his eyes were closed and his head was back because watching his cum splatter the door had Steve gasping for air … his fantasy brain whispered in his head that the sound of Danno sucking air through his teeth was actually Steve’s name and the SEAL ruined his shorts without so much as a breath. 

His legs finally realized they could move when Danno leaned against the shower wall (still stroking, holy fuck that man was going to be the death of me) and he practically ran down the hall to his bedroom to change his shorts and get back downstairs before Danno could get out of the shower.

Holy fuck, he was so screwed.


End file.
